Hellsing: In his eyes
by Tina senpai
Summary: A sequel to 'Kat's story'. Kat And Anderson are having trouble being able to be together. It isn't until an accidental meeting in the chapel does Alex finally give into his love and proves it before the eyes of God. Alexander Anderson/OC. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Kat's story

The orphanage...

"Oh sugar!" Kat swore politely as she nicked her finger on the knife. Putting the tip of her finger in her mouth, she quickly stopped chopping and reached for the first aid box she always kept close by.

She was usually very punctual when it came to chopping food and cooking, but recently, ever since her and Father Anderson had become a proper couple, she was finding it hard to concentrate on other things. She would constantly think about him and the problem was, although she loved him greatly, she would always remember that night after the battle. The night when they'd confessed their love for each other. The nigh Alex had taken her as his.

Unfortunately, whenever she did think about it, she blushed profusely, lost concentration on whatever she was doing and groaned in frustration.

She wrapped the dark blue plaster around her finger and quickly mentally slapped herself, before getting back to work, her full concentration on chopping.

'Now is not the time to think about him. You'll be seeing him in a while anyway. It's fine. Fine.' Kat thought to herself as she got back to her fast and easy rhythm of chopping, smiling proudly as she managed to successfully finish the last of the batch.

Throwing the onions in the pan, she mixed in all the other spices and herbs and began to stir.

For the rest of the evening, she spent busying herself cooking, before it was finally time to see Alex again.

She practically skipped down the hallway, smiling like a fool as she went up stairs and down the familiar long, winding hallways.

Soon enough, a great set of oak doors came to her view and she quickly checked her reflection in a passing window (she wasn't vain, she just didn't want to see Alex and have him chuckle at her 'hat hair'), flattening out the wild and loose strands.

She came up to the doors and confidently knocked on them.

"Come in." Alex' voice came from within and Kat couldn't help but smile more at the familiar warm voice.

She opened the door and quickly entered, shutting it behind her without gazing into the room first.

"Hello Father," she made sure the doors were closed before turning around, "I just finished up and-and...and...," She stumbled off, her eyes wide open and her jaw agape as she stared at the vision before her.

Alexander was busy changing his top, just placing on a new black one. His hair was still dripping wet from the shower he just had and was busy running a towel through it. She wouldn't have minded so much, except Kat's eyes seemed fixated open the wet, toned and slightly hairy chest of his, her body seeming to recreate in such away she could barely talk.

"Kitten, you're right on time," he dried his hair and smiled at her innocently, "and we've talked about this, you've no need to call me that when we're alone together. It's Alex....Urm...Kitten? Are ye' al right?"

Kat seemed slightly stupefied.

She stood there for a while, rooted to the spot.

It wasn't until he had approached her that she seemed a little more responsive.

"Urm...sorry?" She looked up, feeling a little flustered and fixating her eyes to his.

"I asked if you're al right, ye' look awfully flushed Kitten." He stepped towards her, his hand out-stretched and Kat had to stop herself from Jumping back as it came into contact with hers. She was hot indeed, as even fresh out of the shower, Alex' hands felt cool compared to hers.

"A little hot," he leant forward and placed the palm of his hand against her forehead as he gazed into her eyes, "feeling ill kitten?"

Kat gulped down the saliva that was collecting in her throat.

"No...Just...cooking, that's all. Cooking." She smiled and tried to think logically, knowing she must have sounded like a naughty schoolgirl. Not an image she wanted right now, especially when she could easily in vision Alex as the teacher he once was.

"Good, means I can still give you today's kiss."

Kat stayed still as his lips touched hers and her eyes wandered shut as his mouth moved against hers.

It was one of those kisses that made her day and filled her head up with lots of wonderful words and images of love. It wasn't until his hot tongue slipped into her mouth and that ache down in the very bottom of her stomach began that she pulled away and jumped back, like a frightened rabbit.

"No..Urm...I'm done with dinner...but...Pack-up! Urm...well pack-up and breakfast for tomorrow," Kat quickly fiddled with the door handle behind her and managed to open it, successfully not stumbling backwards, "yes...busy night...everyone's mission. Can't stay. Love you. Bye."

Alex went to speak but was stopped as Kat practically slammed the door behind her, the sound of her footsteps hurriedly scurrying away down the hallway.

Alex sighed and lowered his head, gazing down at his trousers.

"Ya' know, I think she hates us." He chuckled and talked to that part of his anatomy. Problem is, although he had promised devotion to God, he did love Kat.

She was beautiful and strong and God good did he have a wonderfully vivid imagination. Seeing her all flustered, thinking she was ill, he tried not to in-vision her dressed up as a nurse and asking for-

'No! Bad Alex!' Alex shook his head and ran straight back into his bathroom.

He definitely needed another shower now. Much colder.


	2. Eyes of love

~Kat's story~

~Chapter 2: Eyes of love~

Alex was restless.

That was understatement.

He was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep. He'd tried reading, hot milk and even counting ship but that wasn't enough. He was just too awake and he knew exactly why.

'Oh gods...Kat.' His mind growled as the image of Kat entered his mind yet again that evening.

He covered his face and sighed loudly as he tried to focus on what could be done.

Currently, since yesterday's last meeting, he hadn't seen her. The majority had gone on missions whilst the others decided to leave and visit friends, so there was only a few scattered people in the large house. At this moment though, Alex was thinking it was more of a mansion due to the space. All the space, no one about...and he hadn't even found Kat. Every time he'd tried to go off and find her that day, it seemed he'd only just missed her or she was somewhere else completely different (not thinking to look behind the door to the next room).

Eventually, he'd given up and retired to his room early, feeling slightly exhausted from his long trek to find her.

Unfortunately, it seemed that sleep didn't want to take him away just yet.

'Gods man, just go to her room and tell her you love her.' His wild mind thought and he decided to plan out the scenario in his head.

'Go to her door, knock politely and go in. Sit her down on the bed and talk with her. Tell her you love her and if she is unsure about her feelings, you'll give her time. Kiss her once on the lips and if she does that cute little blushing thing, kiss her again. Ye' don't know, maybe she'll want more and you could-'

"Argsch! That's it!" Alex threw off the covers and grabbed his pyjama shirt as he jumped off the bed.

At this precise moments, with all the blood seeming to go down to one area of his body, he'd decided there was only one course of action: Pray.

He marched down quickly to the chapel, not realising straight away that the lights were already on.

He opened the doors and stopped a few feet from the doorway when it clicked who the figure in the middle of the aisle was.

Kat turned to him and gasped, clutching her hand up to her beautiful white nightdress.

"Fa-Father." She gasped and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

Alex seemed stupefied himself at the way she looked.

The candles illuminated around her perfectly and she looked like an entity sent from heaven itself.

Alex' will power was hanging by a thread.

"I...I," she stuttered and looked at him, trying not to cry, "I had a nightmare. I didn't know where to go, so I came here. I wouldn't to...to go to you but I thought you'd be asleep."

The thread snapped.

Alex marched forward and, grabbing a gasping Kat by the back of her head, smashed his mouth passionately against hers.

His hands cupped either side of her face as he kissed her the way he wanted to.

Kat grabbed hold of his shoulders and gasped, allowing his tongue entrance to her hot cavern. He seemed to be hungry for something as he dove in and tasted her, not relinquishing his hold on her until he heard her whimper. He pulled back and she gazed at him, breathing heavily, a long blush across her cheeks and her eyes hazy.

"Al...Alex." She whispered, trying to think exactly what happened. It was just the most wonderful kiss she had experienced.

"Kat...Kitten." He still held her head in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the tear that had escaped her eye.

"I...I love you." She smiled softly at him and felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

"Oh Kitten," He pulled her forward and clutched at her desperately, "I love you too. My dear, sweet Kitten. I thought you hated me."

She pulled back, keeping her own arms wrapped around him, gazing up at him slightly disgusted.

"No! Never! I could never hate you! I was scared! Oh god Alex...these feelings...I just...I can't control myself." She huffed and puffed in frustration, wanting nothing more that to carry on kissing him and much, much more.

Alex seemed to understand.

"Kitten," He clung onto her and looked at her very seriously, "I love you. More than life itself. More than anything or anyone and I will prove it before the eyes of God."

Kat couldn't have stopped him if she could.

In a matter of seconds he'd swooped down on her and began proving how much he loved her, right in the eyes of God, unashamed at the display of love.

Kat couldn't seem to think. She had a certain Alexander Anderson on top of her, who was quickly pulling off his shirt, currently kissing her wildly in the chapel. She knew that much.

She couldn't even remember how they' gotten on the floor.

Or how he had moved up her nightdress to her stomach.

The kiss was over whelming.

It was only when he pulled back and gazed at her flushed, heavily exhausted expression did Alex seem to become slightly animalistic.

Kat yelped and couldn't even look as she felt him quickly shift and move down between her legs.

"Kitten." His voice growled at he quickly grabbed the cute little underwear she wore, barely noticing the small kitten had planted right on the front, and pulled them down and over her thighs.

"Alex!" She gasped as he didn't waste time in parting her legs and lifting her hips in the air.

She closed her eyes, unable to look at him as she blushed wildly.

Alex watched her cover her now very red face and smiled as he decided to tease his kitten a little.

He hovered his mouth over the mass of curls and softly blew, watching her as she moaned and whimpered behind her hands. He gripped her hips in a firm grip, knowing she'd buck up and lent forward, his tongue searching out to taste her.

"ALEX!" Kat's hands flew away from her face and clawed at the carpet beneath her as the sensation of Alex' tongue now inside her was too much. She wriggled her torso about fiercely, trying not to cry out, biting her lip so hard she drew blood.

"Please...Ah! ALEX! PLEASE!" She cried and looked at him, finally making eye contact with him to break his concentration.

Alex obeyed and carefully placed her hips back down, his legs still in between as he crept forward and gently nudged her there. Kat cried out and straightened out her back, just as Alex had planned and allowed Alex to take off her nightdress.

Now lying completely naked beneath him, Kat felt like hiding again, but Alex' hands were already on her.

She closed her eyes again, just feeling his gentle, warm hands stroke themselves on her stomach, just feeling her.

Occasionally, she felt ready to scream as they wandered up and down, Alex smoothing out the skin beneath his fingertips, touching her legs and around her chest.

"Oh kitten." He whispered roughly as he lent back and pulled his hands up to the top of his pyjama bottoms, slipping his thumbs beneath.

Kat instantly found the strength to sit up, placing her hands over his.

"Alex...I...want to." She whispered and blushed, her hands just going an inch beneath the fabric of his bottoms.

"Kitten...I don't want to force you." Alex said, wanting nothing more than that, craving for her touch.

"I want to." She carefully nudged his hands out of the way and kept her eyes on his eyes for a second more, before she gazed down to concentrate on the task at hand.

Alex, shuffling out of his bottoms a little more and allowing them to drop below his hips, was no the one blushing.

Kat was just staring at the very large (and very erect) member that stood for her in between his legs.

She didn't feel embarrassed though. The heat of lust burned brightly in her and she swallowed that little bit of fear she had. She wanted this. Wanted him. Wanted to please him as he had done for her.

Leaning forward, she tested whatever knowledge she had on this (gossip from girls she heard on the street some nights) and parted her lips. Planting a kiss on the very tip of him, she looked up when she heard a sharp hiss and felt him shudder beneath her fingertips, thinking she'd hurt him. She saw his hands bunched into fists and by either side of his head, his face scrunched up into an expression of: pleasure.

She quickly looked back down and repeated the process a couple more times, before parting her lips more and carefully sucking.

"Kit-kitten!" It was now his turn to moan and whimper, his hands clutching at the back of his head to stop himself from grabbing her head and doing something he knew would be rather unpleasant for her. He restrained himself, feeling wonderful pleasure as she slowly learned what he liked and didn't like.

It was only when he felt something tighten in his stomach a while later, as he hand reached round and gripping him, did he stop her.

"No...kitten that's enough," he pulled her back gently, knowing to be careful in how he put this, "too good...God kitten. Not without you. Want you. Let me? Please?"

Something seemed to have stirred within Kat as she gazed at him, his eyes full of lust and his face very red.

"Yes." She whispered before leaning forward and kissing him with wild abandon.

Alex, slowly laying her back down to the carpeted floor, used his free hand to help shuffle out of his trousers, kicking them off as they reached his ankles.

Not breaking the kiss, their limbs wrapped around each other, Alex angled and positioned himself. The kiss didn't break, but they both paused slightly when he pushed in slowly, the sensation so familiar yet so different from the first time. When he got to the hilt, Kat threw back her head and let out a choked moan, exposing her throat to Anderson who eagerly began to nibble and peck at her neck.

The sound of moans and cries of pleasure filled the room, along with the sound of skin, slowly slapping against one another as Anderson began to thrust into her slowly, but grinding against her as he done so.

"Alex." Kat spoke and clung to him, feeling that wonderful but painful coil tighten inside her again, her eyes shut as her hands clung onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Kitten. Kat. Oh my dear Kat." He whispered huskily against her and moved his head to look into her eyes.

"Lov-Love you." She began to lose focus and gentle tears flowed down her cheeks, his image becoming blurred for a second.

"I love you. My kitten. Please...please come for me."

"Aha...Haaaaa...AH!"

The sound of Kat's screams filled the chapel and Alex' was sure the angels were singing. He released deep within her, clutching fiercely against her as she clung to him tightly.

"Don't move...inside...stay." She clung onto him, sweating and shaking from the after effect.

Alex carefully laid down on top of her, feeling completely sated and spent.

"Kitten...you're wonderful." He smiled up towards the ceiling for a bit, before glancing down when he didn't hear a response.

Surely enough, Kat was tucked happily underneath his arm, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face.

"Wonderful." He whispered down at her and let her rest for a bit.

After a while, he moved her and managed to gather all their clothes up (making sure not to leave any mess), walking completely naked to his bedroom.

He was just glad no one could see him, smiling like a fool, completely naked and now walking an equally naked, sleeping woman in his arms to his bed chambers.

He placed her on the bed and they slept together peacefully, not caring when morning came.


End file.
